


For Their Pleasure

by braezenkitty



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Written for the Kinktober prompt: Spit-roastingDean loves being in the middle.





	For Their Pleasure

There was nothing Dean loved more than being used for his two boyfriends’ pleasure, making them moan and shudder. And when it involved a cock filling all his holes, it was even better. This was his favorite position: Cas behind him, cock buried deep in his ass, and Jimmy fucking his mouth.

“You’re so good for us, Dean,” Jimmy panted, bringing a hand to Dean’s cheek and giving him a soft caress. Dean moaned around Jimmy’s cock. He loved the praise.

“Fuck,” Cas gasped, hips crashing rhythmically against Dean’s ass, hands grasping at his hips. “So good. You’re perfect, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about DCJ on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/).


End file.
